Come For You
by ArinnaVal
Summary: He always knew that he would see her again. Now he needed her the most.


**Title: Come For You  
Fandom: **_Heroes_**  
Author: ArinnaVal  
Pairing: Peter/Claire  
Rating: NC -17/M  
Warnings: Incest; sexual situations;  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes if I would Paire would be actual couple. **  
**Spoilers: Vol.4.  
Summary: He always knew that he would see her again. Now he needed her the most.  
**_**Thanks to my wonderful beta: Alex**_

**pairechallenge**'s **Drabble Challenge #29 // "Picture Challenge"

* * *

  
**

** Come for you **

His life was broken and he felt like an empty shell at the bottom of the ocean. _She_ was that ocean and only she could make him feel whole again. That was Peter's thought when he finally found Claire. She was sitting there in the darkness, in the middle of the carnival, but away from the colorful madness. She was there and suddenly his eyes hurt. It was painful just to watch her.

Claire's golden locks almost covered her face. Her bare legs nearly touched the ground when she swayed on the cradle. She was there, and yet seemed so alone. She was just like him, not broken, but needing to be fixed. She finally felt as if she had found her place, and here Peter was to ruin it all.

But Claire was there. She was no longer a vision of his dreams, but something that he could touch. He needed her, but she still could not see him.

Peter cleared his throat and walked over to her. Claire heard his footsteps and suddenly looked at him. He stopped just a few inches from her. They looked at each other, and suddenly she whispered his name. Peter was not sure if he heard her, but then he found her in his arms. She threw her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his chest.

"I missed you!" Claire whispered, and Peter heard her. His arms wrapped around her delicate figure and he closed his eyes in pain. She was so close and yet so far away. She was forbidden to him, but it felt so good just to hold her in his arms. And she had just told him that she had missed him. Peter sighed, and left himself on that feeling. He knew that her world would soon be shattered, just as his was a few days ago.

"Claire," Peter whispered, and stroked her golden curls. Claire looked up at him and her face crooked.

"You aren't here just to see me, right?" She whispered. "You have to tell me something?"

"I wish I was here just to see you." Peter bit his lower lip and took a step back, away from her. Claire looked at him with surprise. "I thought I was never going to find you. If it wasn't for your father I'd still be looking for you."

"What happened?" Claire tilted her head. "It's serious, right? What is it?"

"It's about my brother." Peter stopped and avoided her eyes. He felt her touch on his arm and looked at her. "He is dead, Claire. Nathan is gone."

"What?" Claire was shocked. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." Peter nodded with sadness in his eyes. "He is, and he has been for a while now."

"But I saw him a few days ago. He looked fine to me. I saw him on the news…" Claire shook her head. "How can this be possible?"

"They lied to us." Peter clenched his fists. "Your father, my mother… even Matt! They all lied to us, Claire! We were just pawns in their game! And I _trusted_ them! I trusted them all!"

"Are you sure?" Claire tilted her head. "Are you completely sure?"

"I am." Peter sighed and swayed from his tiredness. His hand covered one half of his face. "I fought with Sylar. I tried to bring my brother back! I tried and I… I failed again! I fail every time!"

"No!" Claire took his wrist and pulled it down. She stared into his eyes. "You are wrong! You saved me in Odessa! You saved me when your father chased us! You saved me so many times that I can't count them all!"

"I'm so sorry, Claire." Peter shook his head. His hand rested on her cheek. "I couldn't save him! I couldn't!"

"Shh-shh…" She covered his hand with hers. "Let's get you inside my trailer and we can talk, okay? You look tired."

"I haven't slept in a few days," Peter admitted, and let Claire take his hand. She led him to a small trailer by the end of the park and he followed her inside. It was small room with a bed and a kitchen box at the back of the trailer. Peter looked around and sat on the small bed.

Claire went to the small kitchen box and came back with a glass of water. She sat close to him and handed him the glass. Peter took it and stared at her. Her eyes glanced at him and he sighed. She took the empty glass from his hand and placed it on the floor.

"You can sleep now and we could talk tomorrow if you want to." Claire touched his arm. "I'll be here and you will know where to find me."

"No." Peter shook his head. "I don't want to sleep. I can't!"

"Why?" Claire looked at him with confusion. "You are tired and you have to sleep!"

"I can't sleep because the nightmares will come back again!" Peter grabbed his head and leaned his elbows on his knees. "I don't want to dream anymore! I don't want to dream!"

"But I'll be here." Claire rubbed his back. "I'll be here and you won't be alone."

"No." He whispered, but let her push him back onto the bed. "Claire…"

"Shh-shh," Claire whispered as she took the blanket from the other side of the bed and covered Peter with it. "I'll be here."

"I'm sorry," Peter whispered once again. His eyes shone in the darkness.

Claire bit her lower lip; she had never seen Peter like this. She had never seen him as weak as he was now. Peter mourned for his brother, and some part of Claire was in pain as well; Nathan _was_ her biological father after all. Claire and Nathan were forced to spend some quality time together before the so-called family meeting in Coyote Sands. They had talked, and the ice between them had begun to thaw, but she would never look at him as anything other than Peter's brother. Claire knew him and some part of her wanted to know her father better. That part of her was sad now; that part of her suffered for Nathan. But there was the other part, the part that suffered because Peter suffered. Claire could not stand to look at him like this; she could not stand to look at him go through so much pain. That part of her loved Peter as she loved no one else. That part of her made her reach out her hand and touch his face. She leaned on her elbow and stared into his eyes.

"It's okay," Claire whispered. "You did nothing wrong. You tried to save him, but you couldn't."

"Claire I…" Peter tried to talk, but she placed her index finger on his lips.

"Shh-shh," she whispered, and her face leaned close to his. "Everything will be okay. Everything will be alright, you'll see!"

"He told me to find you." Peter looked at her and Claire slowly removed her finger.

"What?" Her voice cracked.

"Nathan told me to find you and to take care of you," Peter whispered. "That's why I'm here."

"But that's not the only reason you're here?" Claire pulled back and saw Peter's eyes widen. Some kind of expression formed on his face, but it was so quick that she thought she imagined it.

"I am here to protect you, Claire," Peter shook his head and sat on the bed again, "and I'm here because you are the only real thing in my life now."

"But I can take care of myself, Peter." Claire sat close to him. "I am here and I can…"

"If only was that simple!" Peter chuckled bitterly. "I wish it was… but you have to come with me." Peter looked at Claire. "I have to take you home for the funeral. Nathan was a former Naval Officer and… a senator… and… damn it!" Peter punched the bed with his fist and Claire winced. "He was the important one! He wasn't supposed to die! It should've been me! I'm nothing! I'm just a…"

"Stop it!" Claire grabbed his face and forced Peter to look at her. "Stop it now!" Her eyes met his and she sighed; her voice trembled. "You are someone! You are important!"

"No." Peter tried to shake his head, but she stopped him.

"You are my hero! I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you! You saved me! You showed me that I'm not alone and made me believe in myself!" Claire leaned closer to him. "You are a great guy, Peter! You are the only one that makes me feel safe!"

"Am I?" Peter smiled with sadness in his eyes. "I couldn't save my own brother and you…"

Claire's lips crashed over Peter's and stopped his words. He could not react and he was not sure that he wanted to. She moved so suddenly that she surprised them both. Then… it was too late. Peter thought he should have stopped when his hands were buried in her golden hair. Claire thought she should have stopped when she sat on his lap and her knees rested at the both sides of the bed. But it was too late to stop something that already had happened in their minds.

Peter's hands slid down to Claire's waist and pulled her closer. He was afraid he might hurt her, but she did not say a word. Her hands grasped his shoulders when she felt his tongue touch hers. It was the most intimate thing she had ever felt in her life. Claire had been kissed before, but never like this. It was a hungry kiss, a kiss that demanded for more. But Claire was not afraid, and when Peter pushed her onto the bed, she just smiled and helped him with her thin T-shirt. His eyes glowed in the dim moonlight which shone through the window.

"Claire," Peter breathed heavily, and leaned on his hands which were at both sides of her torso. "Please… stop me."

"No." Claire shook her head and her hands slid down his bare chest. "I want this."

"I'm going to hurt you." He tilted his head. "And… it's wrong."

"I know." She just smiled. "But… I want it."

"No." He shook his head with a final resistance. "We can't do this!"

"Kiss me!" She refused to listen.

"Claire…"

"Kiss me!" Her hands slid up and wrapped thenselves around his neck. "Now! Let me cure your pain, Peter," Claire whispered, and Peter gave up with a final moan. His lips were over hers again and her eyes closed when his hands slid up and down her body.

Peter forgot everything and just sank into this moment. Her arms embraced him and her body screamed for his touch. It was so painfully beautiful that he wanted to savor that moment forever. Claire was here and she was with him; that was all that mattered and that was all he needed to stay alive now. That was all he needed to feel alive again.

His mouth lowered onto her pulse point and she moaned when his tongue touched that place. Peter looked at her for a moment, and then his butterfly kisses led him to her collarbone. He could feel her heart pounding under his touch, and that made him feel special. _He_ was special to her. Peter smiled, and his hands slid across her back. A few seconds later, Claire was completely exposed before his look. Her young beauty mesmerized him, and he realized that he would never feel the same way after that. She was his one and only; she was his heart and his soul, and she was here.

"What did you do to me?" Peter whispered when he touched her belly.

"Nothing," Claire breathed out, and her look followed his fingers when he slid them down her body. He knelt between her legs and his hands lay on her thighs. "Peter…" Her breath hitched when his tongue found her. She fisted the sheets and her body arched in his hands. Peter teased her, and she yelped when he thrust his tongue into her craving body. Claire felt something snap inside her and then explode into a million pieces. "Damn!" She cursed when she felt his fingers moving in and out of her in what felt like the sweetest torture. "Peter please!"

Claire pleaded with him, but she did not know what would happen until she felt Peter pull back for just a second. When she opened her eyes, Claire saw him position himself between her thighs. His hands grabbed hers, and he kissed her in the moment when he thrust into her with a single move. Her scream sank into his mouth and he stopped.

"I'm sorry." Peter pulled back and his breathing hitched. "Claire…"

"I'm fine," she assured him. He leaned forward and kissed a single tear that rolled down her face. "More…" she mumbled, and her hips bucked against his and she heard his groan. "Give me more…"

Peter pulled back slightly and then thrust into her again. Claire just moaned, and laced her fingers with his. Her nails scratched his fingers, but he did not feel the pain. Peter's moves became faster and deeper until he could no longer control himself. Claire's moans became screams when she felt close to her relief. Peter felt it too, and he led them _both_ there with one final move. Claire's muscles tensed around him, and he fell over her breathing heavily, but still inside her. His heart pounded with the same rhythm as hers; they both were in absolute harmony.

"I love you," Claire whispered, and Peter released her hands and leaned on his elbows to look at her. Claire's eyes shone. "You don't know how much I love you, Peter."

"Claire…" Peter looked at her, unable to express his feelings.

"I'm going to be there for you." Claire looked at him with love. "I'll support you when you need me, but I can't… I can't live without you now."

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Peter shook his head in despair. "I made a promise and I… look what I did to you!"

"Peter…"

"And I can't go now," he interrupted, and his head fell on her collarbone. "I can't let you go! Not you! I love you too much to do that!"

Claire smiled with tears in her eyes. Her hands buried themselves in his hair and she inhaled his scent. Peter's hands rested on her arms, and she felt his breath on her bare skin.

"You won't lose me, Peter," Claire whispered, and kissed the top of his head. "I promise…"

Outside, the half-moon was the only light in the clear, night sky. Samuel felt a soft, female hand rest on his shoulder.

"He is here?" Lydia's voice made him smile. "You saw him?"

"I told you he would come for her, right?" Samuel tilted his head and looked at his lover. "I'm never mistaken!"

Lydia just sighed and looked at the clear, night sky. He never was.

** The End **


End file.
